


Ниотаймори по-домашнему

by k8Cathy



Category: Bleach
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k8Cathy/pseuds/k8Cathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Действие фика происходит примерно во время 115 серии аниме и является непосредственным продолжением эпизода в 114, вот этого:<br/><img/><img/><br/>Ёруичи, раненая во время сражения с арранкарами, долго и много ела - явно с целью пополнить запасы реяцу и восстановиться после раны. А мне подумалось - что, если одного приёма пищи было бы недостаточно?..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ниотаймори по-домашнему

\- Не хочу! Надоело!

\- Ёруичи, тебе нужно есть, у тебя рана до сих пор не зажила.

\- Заживёт и так. Надоело уже жрать и жрать без передышки. Я третий день только этим и занимаюсь.

\- Ёруичи. Ещё немножко.

\- Киске, ну не хочу я! Посмотри вокруг - какой может быть аппетит в таких условиях?

Действительно, комната представляла собой печальное зрелище. Горы грязной посуды, содержимое которой Ёруичи уже съела, занимали почти всю поверхность пола. Между ними сиротливо ютились два пакета из супермаркета с последней порцией еды, которую Урахара безуспешно пытался впихнуть в свою подругу.

\- Да, верно. Ну хорошо, подождём немного. Сейчас здесь уберут, поешь потом в чистоте.

\- Не хочу! Всё равно не хочу! Надоела мне уже эта комната хуже горькой редьки, а этот стол того пуще!

Ёруичи пнула круглый низкий столик, который стоял тут, кажется, с самого основания магазина, и за которым успели посидеть не только самые интересные люди Каракуры, но и весь цвет Готэя. Урахара обиженно засопел.

\- Киске, может на природу выберемся, а? Надоело уже тут сидеть.

\- Нам с тобой, чтобы повеселиться, надо совсем в безлюдную глушь выбираться. Мы же не удержимся, начнём кидо кидаться или другие фокусы проделывать. А я сейчас не хочу далеко от детей отходить.

\- Верно. Ну тогда, может, в ресторан?

\- Там крохотные порции, ты не наешься. И потом, я уже накупил еды.

\- Ренджи скормишь! Уж еда в твоём доме точно не пропадёт.

\- Ёруичи, тут всё такое вкусное, как ты любишь... Ну?

Та горестно вздохнула, почти сдаваясь.

\- Ну хорошо. Но пусть тут хотя бы уберут.

Урахара повеселел, кликнул души-плюс, чтобы те занялись уборкой, засуетился вместе с ними... а потом вдруг к нему в голову пришла идея. Он подошёл к своей тоскующей красавице и прошептал на ухо:

\- А я знаю, чем тебя развлечь. Мы будем есть с ниотаймори.

\- С живой голой девушки? Хм, неплохая идея. Пожалуй, она мне нравится,- Ёруичи улыбнулась, - только кто будет этой девушкой?

\- Ну разве вокруг нас мало прекрасных юных девушек? Уговорим одну из них.

Ёруичи хмыкнула. Конечно, она не сомневалась в своём или Киске даре убеждения, но даже им потребовалось бы определённое время для достижения результата. Еда могла испортиться.

\- Кстати, Киске, ты забыл про основное условие - ниотаймори должна быть девственницей.

\- Гм. Ты думаешь, среди пятнадцатилетних школьниц девственниц уже нет?

\- Отчего же, я думаю, их там полным полно. Только как ты убедишься, что та девушка, которую мы уговорим, будет невинной?

\- Да уж, после наших методов проверки можно будет только с уверенностью сказать, что она свою невинность уже потеряла.

\- Думаешь, не удержишься?

\- Не удержусь. И ты тоже не удержишься.

Два прожжённых развратника понимающе улыбнулись друг другу.

\- Ну ладно, тогда будем обходиться тем, что есть под рукой, не соблюдая все требования.

\- Это верно, Киске. Раздевайся.

\- Что? Я?! Но я ведь не девушка!

\- И уж тем более не девственница. Но зато ты у меня под рукой, и тебя не надо долго уговаривать. Не надо ведь?

С этими словами Ёруичи подошла близко-близко к Урахаре, преданно заглянула в глаза и слегка потёрлась о него всем телом.

\- Ну почему же, можешь немного и поуговаривать...

В янтарных глазах вдруг вспыхнули молнии, и Ёруичи рявкнула:

\- Раздевайся! Живо!

\- Сейчас, сейчас, незачем так кричать! - тут Урахара оглянулся и увидел, что Ририн, Клод и Нова уже вовсю прислушиваются к их разговору, вместо того, чтобы убирать завалы посуды. - Только пойдём, пожалуй, в другую комнату, где чисто.

Ёруичи не стала спорить, подхватила сумки с продуктами и упорхнула за раздвижную перегородку. Урахара с удовольствием проводил взглядом её фигурку в нижнем белье, а потом двинулся следом.

Чтобы раздеться, Урахаре не потребовалось много времени. Стянуть заношенную юкату и трусы, потом под требовательным взглядом Ёруичи скинуть гэта. Дальше требовательный взгляд уже не работал, и, заметив:

\- Надеюсь, на моей голове ты ничего сервировать не собираешься, - "старик в полосатой панамке" надвинул упомянутую панамку себе на глаза.

После чего с комфортом улёгся на разложенном футоне. У Ёруичи были какие-то другие представления о поведении гейш-ниотаймори и о местах их раскладывания, но она не стала спорить. Происходящее, положа руку на сердце, и так достаточно забавляло.

\- Ну, посмотрим, посмотрим, что ты мне сегодня принёс...

Первым делом Ёруичи высыпала рис горкой прямо на живот Киске. Тот недовольно поёжился, почувствовав влажную тёплую массу.

\- Между прочим, еду на ниотаймори выкладывают, подстелив виноградные листья!

\- Но ты же мне листьев не принёс.

\- Могла бы расставить тарелки.

\- Киске, мы затеяли эту игру как раз потому, что из тарелок мне есть надоело.

\- Ну вот, а теперь я буду весь грязный, липкий и вкусный! Это опасно, между прочим!

\- Ничего, в конце я тебя почищу.

\- Каким же образом?

Ёруичи только загадочно хмыкнула. Во время перепалки она не переставала раскладывать еду - разровняла рис, выложила на него, красиво сочетая различные кусочки, куриные терияки и темпуру. Аккуратно полила композицию соусом, на что Урахара недовольно заворчал, что так темпуру не едят.

\- А тебя никто и не заставляет!

\- Кстати, а дай попробовать?

Нет, не пошло - есть, лёжа на спине, было совсем неудобно. Бедный мужчина с тоской подумал, что ближайшие минут этак двадцать он проведёт, наблюдая, как любимая женщина поглощает всё подряд со скоростью пылесоса. Весьма разжигающее аппетит зрелище, между прочим! Ладно, он-то здесь присутствует так... для мебели.

Ёруичи продолжила сервировку - на грудь выложила сашими, заставив несчастного ниотаймори вздрогнуть ещё раз, теперь уже от холодного влажного прикосновения. Ломтики сырой рыбы превратились в лепестки цветков, сердцевинками которых были соски Урахары.

\- Извращенка, - ласково упрекнул он.

\- Ага, стараемся, - довольно подтвердила Ёруичи и накрыла сами соски дольками лимона.

Взяв руки шпажки с якитори, Ёруичи на секунду задумалась, а потом воткнула одну из них в рот Урахаре, скомандовав:

\- Держи в зубах!

\- Ну уж нет! - не согласился он, вынув шашлычок изо рта. Так не пойдёт. Я не желаю всю дорогу молчать.

\- Ниотаймори молчат.

\- А ещё они девушки и невинные.

\- Ага. Что в тебе вообще от ниотаймори тогда?

\- Я голый и на мне лежит еда! Этого хватит!

\- Ну ладно, если ты не хочешь заткнуться, я тебя не заставлю, это я уже давно поняла... Но руки тебе обезвредить будет нелишним.

Секунда - и на обеих руках от плеча до запястья выстроились ровные цепочки роллов.

\- Так нечестно!

\- Киске, кто здесь и кому говорит о честности? Тебе самому не смешно?

\- Ах, Ёруичи-сан, ну как вы так можете нас обоих обижать?..

Не будь она его подругой последние не-помню-сколько сотен лет, Ёруичи, может быть, и купилась бы на этот невинный тон. А может, и не купилась - вон, даже каракурские ребятишки давно поняли, что с безобидным владельцем магазина нелепых товаров надо держать ухо востро.

Явно с нехорошими намерениями зажав в пальцах плошку с соусом, женщина склонилась над Урахарой, но тот моментально пресёк её поползновения:

\- Нет уж, ставь в чашке! Вот под горло и ставь.

\- Ну хорошо. Что ж, теперь надо всё-таки якитори пристроить. У нас тут, кажется, осталось свободным одно местечко...

Местечком была нижняя часть живота, куда не доставал рис.

\- Ну клади.

\- Да понимаешь, Киске... Тут в близком соседстве находится один своенравный твой орган. Ну вот представь себе, я выложу якитори красивой пирамидкой, а твой член вдруг встанет, да и рухнет прямо на неё? Тебе больно, а мне обидно - вся красота разрушится.

\- Почему это он... - увидев, как в глазах прекрасной полуобнажённой подруги начинает разгораться ярость, Урахара ехидно закончил: - Я сдержусь.

\- Не сдержишься.

\- Сдержусь.

\- Нет, не сдержишься. Не помню я, чтобы ты когда-нибудь сдерживался, когда я делала так...

Тонкие пальчики обхватили его член, погладили, погладили - и вот уже упомянутый своенравный орган действительно гордо выпрямился, являя себя во всей красе.

\- А вот теперь можно и пирамидку соорудить!

Используя эрегированный член в качестве опоры, Ёруичи мигом построила красивую горку из маленьких шашлычков.

\- Ёруичи, ты слишком жестока. Как же я теперь буду? А если я, кхм, потеряю энтузиазм?

\- Я позабочусь, чтобы этого не произошло, - с минуту они лукаво переглядывались, молча признавая, что даже спустя все эти годы желанны друг для друга.

\- Урахара-сан, я хотел спросить... - Ренджи ввалился в комнату, но так и застыл на пороге. О чём он хотел спросить, Урахара уже не узнал.

На грунте лейтенанта терзал жестокий голод, неудивительно поэтому, что при виде сервированного Урахары у него потекли слюнки. И только в следующее мгновение он осознал необычность обстановки - его хозяин почему-то решил изображать из себя котацу.

\- О, Абараи-сан! Не хотите ли присоединиться к трапезе? - поинтересовался "стол".

Ренджи поколебался минутку, но подумал - почему нет? Есть хотелось всё время, и если ему предлагают поесть вкуснятину с Урахары... ну так с Урахары же, не с Пустого. Он аккуратно присел напротив Ёруичи и поискал глазами палочки.

\- Палочки лишь одни, извини. Но я буду кормить нас обоих, - в подтверждение этих слов Ёруичи подцепила комочек риса с ломтиком темпуры и поднесла к лицу Ренджи: - открой ротик.

\- А... ам! - не растерялся рыжий.

Последующие пару минут дело шло быстро и споро, хоть и без суеты. Ёруичи прекрасно успевала работать на два фронта, не обделяя ни себя, ни Ренджи, а с поглощением пищи оба едока справлялись великолепно, не поймёшь даже, кто лучше.

Заминка случилась, когда Ёруичи протянула Ренджи очередной якитори. Тот почему-то на этот раз разглядел, на чём же собственно лежат шашлычки, и растерянно застыл, не решаясь взять предложенное угощение.

\- Не хочешь? Ну ладно.

Ёруичи, мелькая белыми зубками и розовым язычком, мигом обкусала мясо со шпажки. Ренджи слишком мало съел, чтобы это зрелище не взволновало его. Да и не только в голоде было дело, и не только желудок откликнулся...

\- Или всё-таки хочешь? - поймав его жадный взгляд, Ёруичи протянула ему следующий шашлычок. К сожалению, теперь Ренджи увидел и то, что её пальчики нежно касались не одного лишь якитори. Он сглотнул. Ёруичи и Урахара выжидающе уставились на него - делать было нечего, Ренджи потянулся за настойчиво предлагаемым угощением. В конце концов, если он ел у Урахары с пуза, то почему бы не поесть с... Ну ладно, действительно ведь разница невелика!

\- А я смотрю, происходящее доставляет вам большое удовольствие! - попробовал съехидничать Ренджи. Нет бы ему сразу догадаться, что попытка смутить этих двоих мигом обернётся куда большим смущением для него самого.

\- Смотрите? А ведь действительно смотрите, - Урахара выразительно покосился на визуальное доказательство своего удовольствия, - но это как-то несправедливо, знаете ли. Я бы тоже хотел иметь представление о вашем настроении, Абараи-сан. А с другой стороны, ваш наряд как-то выбивается из общего ряда. Не хотите ли раздеться?

Ренджи судорожно сглотнул. Нет, это было уже чересчур. Он вскочил на ноги, поклонился и скороговоркой проговорил:

\- Нет, спасибо, и вообще я уже сыт, благодарю за угощение, позвольте откланяться!

Он развернулся и стремглав бросился к выходу, но так и не добежал до него. Сила бакудо сковала его, и прямо перед носом взорвался огненный шар. Секунду спустя сдерживающее заклинание исчезло, и он полетел носом туда, где только что бушевало магическое пламя. Ренджи приподнялся и оглянулся на хозяев дома. Да безмятежных взгляда были ему ответом. А ведь он даже не слышал, чтобы старшие шинигами читали заклинания.

Да уж, теперь он ясно вспомнил, что находится в обществе двух бывших капитанов Готэй. И пусть он шинигами с банкаем, у этих двоих не только по собственному банкаю имеется - они ещё и могут позволить себе роскошь им не пользоваться! А дружелюбный вид делал этих тварей только ещё более опасными - он решил, что с ними можно было безобидно поиграть, и только потом бедный простофиля понял, в какой ловушке оказался.

Ренджи признал, что сейчас не время искушать судьбу. Он нехотя, но довольно быстро стянул с себя футболку и джинсы.

\- А трусы, Абараи-сан?

\- Вы же говорили что-то про общий ряд. Вон, Ёруичи-сан... до такой степени одета.

Вопросительный взгляд переместился справа налево:

\- Действительно, Ёруичи-сан?

\- Без проблем, - ответила красавица, поднимаясь и стягивая трусики.

После этого она уселась на прежнее место, в своей любимой позе, скрестив ноги. Ренджи поспешно отвёл взгляд вниз, наткнулся на полуразобранную пирамидку якитори с выглядывающим из-под неё членом Урахары, метнул взгляд вбок и тут наткнулся на зрелище пострашнее двух предыдущих. На ласково-требовательный взгляд Урахары. Из-под панамки.

\- А на вас обоих есть ещё по одному предмету одежды! - попробовал он снова увильнуть, - на вас панамка, а на Ёруичи-сан это...

\- Бюстье, - легко выговорила Ёруичи какое-то гайдзинское слово, - но как раз поэтому ты и должен снять трусы. Чтобы оставался один предмет.

Ренджи растерянно пощупал лоб - про бандану он как-то забыл. Делать было нечего. Он окончательно обнажился под взглядами сумасшедшей парочки. Естественно, оба тут же уставились на "показатель настроения". Нельзя сказать, что Ренджи испытывал большое удовольствие от происходящего, да он, собственно, никакого удовольствия не испытывал, но, тем не менее, опасная и смущающая атмосфера привела его член в состояние полувзвода. Однако он не собирался позволять ехидничать на его счёт. Ренджи плюхнулся на колени и буркнул:

\- Давайте есть дальше.

\- Хорошо, - легко согласилась Ёруичи и продолжила ловко орудовать палочками.

Безумная обстановка никак не повредила аппетиту едоков, довольно быстро вся еда с живого стола была сметена. На коже Урахары оставались только отдельные рисовые зёрнышки, пятна соуса да влажные следы от рыбы и овощей.

\- Благодарю за угощение... - сделал Ренджи очередную попытку убежать.

\- А убрать за собой? Абараи-сан, ну не могу же я разгуливать по дому в таком виде! И одеться тоже не могу, испачкаю свою замечательную юкату.

\- Ну и как мы можем вас почистить?

\- Как, как, языком, - в подтверждение своих слов Ёруичи наклонилась и провела широкую влажную полосу поперёк живота Урахары, - давай, Ренджи, ты сверху, я снизу, - тут красавица подняла голову и в упор взглянула на гостя, - но если хочешь, мы можем и поменяться.

\- Нет, нет, я и так согласен!

Ренджи поспешно наклонился и лизнул чужое плечо. Тут его догнали слова Ёруичи:

\- Не бойся, Киске на вкус ничуть не хуже малыша Бьякуи.

Бедный лейтенант поперхнулся. Предполагалось, что их роман с Бьякуей - тайный. Во всяком случае, о нём не должны были знать беглые шинигами, которые всеми силами избегали появляться в Сейретей. К его удивлению, реплика Ёруичи возмутила и Урахару:

\- Ёруичи-сан!

\- Да ладно, Киске, не переживай, это было давно и неправда. Хм, но ведь если это было давно, я уже могла подзабыть вкус... Ренджи, скажи ты - они ведь правда одинаково вкусные?

Ренджи почувствовал, что краснеет. Он не поднимал головы - хватит, насмотрелся уже в ласковые любопытные глаза. Собравшись с духом, он буркнул полуправду-полудерзость:

\- Я Кучики-тайчо под соевым соусом не пробовал.

\- А что так? И без того вкусный?

Единственным ответом, который Ренджи способен был сейчас дать, было громкое раздраженное "Да!", поэтому он просто промолчал, показательно занимая язык другой работой. Он, как мог аккуратно, вылизывал плечи, руки и грудь, избегая, однако, приближаться к чувствительным соскам. Насколько он заметил, Ёруичи тоже пока ходила кругами, хотя "показатель настроения" свидетельствовал, что процесс вылизывания и уже сейчас возбуждал Урахару до крайности. Но больше никаких свидетельств волнения не было - хозяин дома расслабленно лежал, ровно дышал и время от времени своим обычным вкрадчивым голосом отпускал ехидные реплики. "Вот самообладание у мужика!" - с завистью подумал Ренджи.

Всё, кроме тёмных кружочков на груди, было уже вычищено. Надо было решиться сделать окончательный штрих. Ренджи лизнул правый сосок, почувствовав под языком упругий бугорок, рефлекторно забрал его губами... Тут же опомнился и выпустил, смущенно взглянув в лицо невольно обласканного мужчины. Все мысли о спокойствии и самообладании вылетели из головы, когда он увидел тёмный, голодный взгляд. Хищник устал играться с добычей и готов был её сожрать.

Ренджи сам не помнил, как отскочил на полтора метра назад.

\- Всё, уже всё чисто, я пошёл! - сейчас его не остановило бы даже кидо.

\- Иди, - услышал он ровный спокойный голос. Урахара надвинул панамку на глаза, и можно было подумать, что страшный голодный взгляд Ренджи просто почудился, - только одеться не забудь.

Да, действительно - Ренджи смущённо оглядел своё голое тело. Быстрее, пока хищные звери не передумали его отпускать, он натянул трусы, джинсы, схватил футболку и пулей выскочил из комнаты. Не успел он закрыть фусума, как его догнал низкий протяжный стон - очевидно, Ёруичи перестала вылизывать вокруг да около и перешла прямо к делу. Колени Ренджи подкосились, он сполз по стенке на пол. Но тут же с усилием встал и, слегка пошатываясь, побрёл куда-нибудь подальше от этих звуков. Надо найти тихое уединённое место, где можно будет... успокоиться. Да, он знал, конечно, что разлука с Бьякуей будет трудной, но что она будет настолько трудной с первых же дней...

\- Зачем ты его отпустил? - капризно спросила Ёруичи несколько минут спустя, когда она уже расслаблено ластилась, лёжа на плече Киске.

\- Ёруичи, ты садистка. Ты же видела, как он напуган. Пусть, созреет - сам придёт. Ну и потом, Ренджи мальчик честный, обязательно бы признался Бьякуе, а тот, прежде чем успокоиться, перебил бы Сенбонзакурой мне все фусума в доме. Сплошные убытки.

\- Да уж, малыш Бьякуя нам не простил бы, что мы без него попользовались его любимым лейтенантом.

\- Без него, говоришь... Хм, - похоже, в голову неугомонного хитреца пришла очередная творческая идея, - а как ты думаешь, как Бьякуя отнесётся к тому, что мы пользуемся его лейтенантом вместе с ним? А вернее даже, попользуемся им самим вместе с его лейтенантом?

\- О чём это ты, Киске?

\- Ну посмотри на Кучики-сан - красивый, ухоженный, белокожий. И лежал бы небось, как покойник - ни оха, ни вздоха. Вот из кого получился бы шикарный ниотаймори!

\- О! Киске - ты гений. Как всегда.

\- Ну вот и хорошо. Тогда давай это организуем. Я уговорю Ренджи, а ты - Бьякую.

\- Я, значит, Бьякую, а ты - Ренджи, да? Мне пролезать в Сейретей и придумывать предлоги, как бы его зазнайство заманить сюда, не поцарапавшись при этом об Сенбонзакуру, а ты уговоришь парня, который живет в твоём доме, многим тебе обязан и с рук у тебя ест! Любишь же ты чужими руками жар загребать!

\- Ну с рук, положим, он у тебя ел. У меня - только с пуза. А насчёт жара... Ну так у всех свои недостатки.

\- Угу, и мой самый большой - что я тебя люблю, подлеца этакого.

\- Ну какой же это недостаток... Это твоё главное достоинство, - тут у Ёруичи лопнуло, наконец, терпение, и она треснула своего любимого по голове, - ну хорошо, хорошо, только одно из многих! А вот главный недостаток - твоя любовь распускать руки!

\- И ноги! Не перестанешь вести себя, как негодяй, и до ног скоро дойдёт!

\- Ну прости меня, прости. Вместе подумаем, как Бьякую заманить. А пока займёмся десертом.

\- Ой, давай! А что у нас на десерт?

\- А на десерт у нас, - протянул Урахара, одновременно ловко расстёгивая последнюю задержавшуюся на теле Ёруичи тряпочку, ту, с гайдзинским названием, - на десерт у нас прекрасная темнокожая ниотаймори! Укладывайся.

\- Киске, ты что, решил всё сладкое сам съесть?

\- Нет, почему, я тебя покормлю... Ой, прости, пожалуйста, голова дырявая. Старость уже, забот слишком много... А давай мы сделаем вот так!

Урахара встал с футона и жестом велел подняться Ёруичи. После чего скатал спальный мешок в толстый валик, прислонил его к стене и предложил Ёруичи полуприлечь на него спиной. В такой позе она могла без неудобства глотать пищу.

Разложить что-то на прелестном животике, конечно, было трудно, слишком велик наклон, зато к услугам Урахары была пышная грудь и стройные бёдра. Он, не торопясь и не мешкая, стал выкладывать разнообразные по форме вагаси, печенье, мармелад. Данго он не удержался использовать для маленькой мести - собрав букет из палочек с нанизанными конфетами, он воткнул его в промежности, между ногами подруги. Получилось забавное деревце - прямо над кустиком волос.

\- Ну что, давай попробуем сладенькое?

Ёруичи не упустила возможность слегка лизнуть пальцы, которые вкладывали ей в рот шарик из бобовой пасты. Урахара подумал, что кормить с рук подругу, чьё тело он сам только что сделал почти недоступным, будет занятием увлекательным, но немного мучительным.

Не успели они доесть первые конфеты, как их уединение снова нарушили.

\- Тадай!.. - начал было выговаривать приветствие звонкий девичий голос, но тут Орихиме увидела, в каком странном виде находятся хозяева дома, и закончила совсем уж тихо: - ма.

Последние несколько дней она жила здесь - девочка ещё не оправилась после ранения, да и опасно было оставлять её без присмотра, в пустом доме. И вот сейчас бедное дитя вернулось из школы, побежало на голоса хозяев, и, ворвавшись в комнату, вдруг увидело спину почти голого (если не считать панамки) Урахары и живот почти голой (если не считать разложенных на теле сладостей) Ёруичи. Почти голый Урахара радостно обернулся на её голос - слава богу, одну только голову повернул.

\- А, Иноэ-сан! Окайри! - тут он широким жестом указал на то, на что Орихиме и так не отрываясь глядела полными ужаса глазами: - Не хотите ли сладкого?

**Author's Note:**

> Словарь японизмов, используемых в фике.
> 
> Ниотаймори - юные обнажённые девушки, которые служат "столами" в некоторых дорогих ресторанах. Требование девственности от ниотаймори - не моя придумка. Оправдывается это требование рассуждением "есть следует только с чистой посуды", но почему "чистая" в данном случае равнозначно "неиспользованная" и как на самом деле клиенты могут убедиться, что гейша-ниотаймори - девственница, я понятия не имею.
> 
> Гэта - японские деревянные сандалии, вернее, даже шлёпанцы. Гэта делаются на очень высокой подошве. Женские - чаще всего на сплошной, сейчас мы бы назвали такую конструкцию "платформой". А у мужских гэта подошва очень интересная - под достаточно тонкой сплошной подошвой находятся две подпорочки, поставленные на торец брусочки. Вся конструкция в результате напоминает столик или лавку. Наверное, в таких сандалиях удобнее ходить по вязкой грязи. Впрочем, как вообще можно таскать на голых (!) ногах обувь, вся верхняя часть которой - две тоненькие веревочки, а нижняя - тяжеленная деревяшка, и при этом не изрезать ноги в кровь - для меня большая загадка. Я бы вот гэта примерить не решилась. Подозреваю, что в аниме гэта - не просто так обувь, а определённый символ, намекающий, что персонаж - своенравный, себе на уме, простолюдин или старается казаться простолюдином. Потому что, кроме как на Урахаре, гэта, весьма любовно отрисованные, я видела на Мугене из Самурай Чамплу и Бениторе из Самурай Дипер Кё - аховая компашка персонажей.
> 
> Суши, сашими, темпура, якитори, терияки, вагаси, данго, и много других страшных слов, которые, к счастью, не вошли в этот фик - это названия блюд японской кухни. Если вы думаете, что с ними я знакома ближе, чем через Яндекс, то вы глубоко ошибаетесь. Да, попытка манипулировать этими названиями совершенно равнозначна попытке написать сексуальную сцену автором-девственницей. ;)
> 
> Котацу - низкий столик, с которого едят, сидя на полу на подушках. Вообще котацу - это целая система из столика, обогревателя и одеяла, зимой все члены семьи прячут ноги под это одеяло и так греются. Ну а летом остаётся просто столик, возле которого очень изящно, но, по-моему, категорически неудобно сидят на коленях.
> 
> Фусума - раздвижные перегородки в японских домах. Это лёгкие деревянные рамы, оклеенные с двух сторон непрозрачной бумагой или тканью. Если я правильно поняла, сёдзи - такая же конструкция, но бумага уже полупрозрачная, пропускает свет, поэтому сёдзи ставят скорее с внешней стороны помещения, они служат не только дверями, но и окнами. Первыми и, пожалуй, единственными жертвами Сенбонзакуры в доме Урахары станут фусума и сёдзи.
> 
> "Тадайма!" - "Окайри!" - парные приветствия при возвращении домой члена семьи. Обычно их переводят так: "тадайма" - "я дома", "окайри" - "с возвращением". Однако второе приветствие, мне кажется, буквально означает скорее "добро пожаловать", потому что даже при первом посещении гостя могут пригласить словами "окайри насаи".


End file.
